Dimension Jumping Time with Finn, Jake, Fiona, Cake, and William
by William Advanced
Summary: Yes it's has happened again but what would happened if there is a portal that doesn't close and William has to travel through Ooo and Aaa!
1. Dimension Jumping Time

This has got to be the craziest story yet. It started the way it aways starts, walking home from the bus stop. Any way once I got out the strangest thing happened. There was a portal right next to me! So I went through and everything was almost the same and the portal was still opened! Weird so I went through the portal back to the first dimension because I landed there first. I locked the geological point on my iPod. I saw a boy and a dog on his hind legs. I called out to them, "Where am I?"

"The Land of Ooo," said the dog.

"Thanks Jake," I said.

"How did you know Jake's name," said the boy.

"The same way I know yours is Finn," I said.

"Maybe he is a wizard?" said Jake.

"Nope I'm human like Finn," I said.

I don't own Adventure Time.


	2. Finn and Jake meet Fiona and Cake

**Finn: How do you know so much about us**

**Jake: Yeah**

**William Advanced: You are on TV in my universe **

**Finn: What is TV**

**Jake: What humans like you used to stare at until there technology became more advanced **

**Finn: Cool, now onto the story**

"Your a human!" Finn yelled.

"Got 46 chromosomes, had a human mother and father, and human deoxyribonucleic acid," I said.

"Deoxyribowhatsit acid," said Finn.

"DNA," Jake told him.

"What is DNA?" asked Finn.

"The stuff in the nucleus," I said.

"What is a nucleus?" Finn asked.

"The brain of a cell," Jake said.

"What is a cell?" Finn asked.

"It is what all living things are made of," I said. "You guys want to go on an amazing adventure?"

"Totally," said Finn and Jake.

The portal

"What the heck is that?" Finn asked.

"A transdimensional permanent wormhole to AAA if my calculations are correct," I said.

"What is AAA," asked Jake.

"Why don't you find out for yourself," I said as I push Finn and Jake into the portal and jumping in.

The land of AAA

"What is that thing Cake?" asked Fiona.

"I don't know Fiona but something is coming out of it," said Cake. Suddenly me, Finn, and Jake come out of the portal.

I look up to see Fiona and Cake and said, "Sweet I was totally right!"

"Are you guys wizards?" Fiona asked.

"Nope, me and Finn are human and Jake is a talking dog," I said.

"What is that magic thingy then?" Fiona asked.

"A wormhole and it is not magic it is science," I said.

"You can't be human I'm the last human in all of AAA!" Fiona said.

"That is the beauty of it," I said. "We are from another dimension."

"That is mathematical!" Fiona said.

"I don't trust them Fiona," said Cake.

"Let me introduce you guys," I said. "Finn, Jake, Fiona, Cake. You are gender swaps of each other."

"Math!" Finn, Jake, Fiona, and Cake said.

**Till next chapter, see ya freaks.**


	3. Aubrey comes Sliding in

**Finn: William why don't you have a gender swap**

**Fiona: Yeah**

**William Advanced: How do you know I don't**

**Jake: You have one**

**William Advanced: I don't**

**Cake: Why**

**William Advanced: I'm not from the Adventure Time universe**

**Finn: I have one last question**

**William Advanced: What is it**

**Finn: Who is Aubrey**

**William Advanced: You will find out now**

**Fiona: On with the story**

"I'm bored," said Finn and Fiona.

"We could start a book club," said Jake.

"Noooooooooooooooooo, not books!" Finn and Fiona screamed.

"We could throw a fashion show," said Cake.

"Are you completely deranged you crazy cat," everyone but Cake said.

"I have an idea we will all enjoy," I said.

"What is it," asked Finn.

"What ever it is, it can't be as terrible as Cake's idea," Fiona whispered.

"I heard that!" Cake said.

"How about I play on my magical guitar and bring stuff here," I said.

"What magical guitar?" Cake asked still aggravated about no one liked her idea.

"This magical guitar," I said as I took off my magical guitar in necklace form. "Artemis will never be as cool as Apollo." Suddenly my necklace turned into my magical guitar I got in the Randy Cunningham universe.

"That was Mathematical!" Finn said.

"Who is Artemis?" Fiona asked.

"The Greek goddess of the hunt," I said.

"Who is Apollo?" Finn asked.

"The Greek god of music, prophecies, medicine, and light," I said. "Plus this is his guitar."

"Why does he think he is cooler than Artemis?" Cake asked.

"Artemis and Apollo are twins," I said.

"What are we waiting for? Play something," Jake said.

"A pepperoni pizza suddenly appeared, a can of coke is now here, now here comes Aubrey sliding in, landing right next to Finn," I sang and it all happened as I sang it.

"Where am I?" Aubrey asked.

"AAA," I said.

"William your here, what happened?!" He asked.

"Well we were bored and I used my magical guitar to get a pizza and and a coke and I got bored of no one understanding my references so I brought you here," I said.

"Send me back!" Aubrey said.

"The magical guitar has limits. You think I haven't tried before!" I said.

**How do you like Aubrey so far. If you want to know yes Aubrey is a real person here I didn't make him up. He is in my 1st period 7th Grade Advanced Math class. Until next time you freaks. Oh and Aubrey you gave me permission to put you in my story.**


End file.
